Shivers
by FanOfRandomThings
Summary: When it snows, Fili and Kili often spend the day out playing in the snow, or ice skating on the secluded lake they discovered some years back. One day, however, the fun goes wrong, and the fact no one knows of the lakes location could become a very large problem for the brothers.
1. Chapter 1

Dreaming as one slips in and out of sleep can be quite relaxing, especially when the air outside the warm covers is so cold it could cut you like a knife. This was a very cold morning, and Fili mumbled quietly as he slipped in and out of his dreamland. He snuggled under the covers, enjoying the warmth, when suddenly something yanked the sheets from his body.

He sat up with a gasp of shock, wrapping his arms around his freezing body, and he glared at the grinning form of his little brother.

"Morning!" Kili nodded hello. "It snowed more last night."

"No wonder it's freezing," Fili shivered, "You want me to get up because it snowed, right?"

"Right," Kili dipped his dark haired head, "We can have a snow day!"

Kili's eyes shown with his usual twinkle, and Fili grinned despite himself.

"Let me get ready and you tell mum, ok?"

Kili nodded and hurried off to some other room as Fili pulled his night shirt tightly around himself and searched for his slippers. Then he grabbed his clothes and got ready. Taking two huge coats in his hands he made his way out to the tiny kitchen.

"'Lo mum," he smiled.

"Hello there, sounds as though your brother wants to go out and have some fun. Is that correct?" Dis spooned some porridge into a bowl and Fili searched the room for his brother.

"Yes, where is he?"

"I told him you two could go out if he brought in some wood for the fire," Dis explained.

"And here it is!" Kili entered the room with a large pile of firewood, his nose already red from cold.

"Well eat your breakfast and then the two of you can go off and have a good time. Your uncle is going to help me with some things today, so I can't see you'll be needed. Besides, your both old enough to head out in the snow on your own now. And don't give me that look, Kili, I well know you can be quite something, despite your age!"

"I'm old enough, mum, I'm even starting to grow a beard," Kili glared playfully.

"Oh, is that what that stubble is?" Fili's eyes twinkled as he dodged a punch from his brother.

The two quickly gulped down the warm cereal before Dis wrapped scarves around their necks and they grabbed their ice skates.

"Ice skates, now is it?" Dis asked, "Be careful on the ice, who knows how thick it is!"

"Sure mum," Kili nodded and waved goodbye before he scurried after his brother who was already out the door.

* * *

**AN: **_Well, the next chapter is when the excitement starts, so read on :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** _I normally can't update so fast, but I'm out from school right now, so you're luck! :-)_**_  
_**

* * *

The two brothers trudged through the newly fallen snow, their feet creating dents in the sparkling blanket. They hurried away from the village just as it was starting to come to life, and soon they were in the snowy woods.

Snow clung to green branches and occasionally it dropped to the ground in clumps. Soon they reached the frozen pond that the two had been ice skating on for several years since Fili had discovered it while on a hunting trip with Thorin. It seemed no one else knew of the pond's secret location for everyone else skated on the larger lake nearer to the village.

Kili and Fili admired the serene scene for a moment before they brushed some snow off a log and sat to put their skates on their boots. Once they were finished, the brothers placed one foot, then the other lightly on the lake, testing its strength. Once Fili pronounced it safe, the two swiftly glided across the lake's surface. For quite a while, the two skated in peace, enjoying the early morning sun and soft whistling of birds.

Suddenly, however, Kili felt a soft push, and he turned quickly to see his older brother skating away.

"You're it," Fili called back, and Kili's grin returned. It was a rare occasion when Fili was the one to start such a game, and Kili knew his brother must be in a particularly good mood today. Kili flashed a smile before racing across the ice after his brother. He soon caught up, tagging Fili, and the brothers launched into laughter as the game continued. Before to long, the two slipped and fell to the ice, but despite the hard fall and the cold that was practically turning their faces and fingers numb, they were laughing and happy.

"You okay?" Fili asked after the fall, and Kili nodded through his laughs. "What time is it?" He asked.

"About lunch I'd say. Did we bring any food?"

"Nope."

"Oh," Fili stared up at the clouds gathering in the sky. It was still a somewhat clear sky, but an impending storm was appearing. "You know, we might want to head back soon."

"Why?" Kili opened his eyes from his musings just in time to see a snowflake land on his nose. He crossed his eyes in order to see it better, and he shook it away.

"It's snowing," Kili declared as another lone flake fell, and Fili nodded.

"That's why," Fili nodded. "I doubt it will turn into anything, but we might as well."

"Agreed," Kili said after a moment. "It was a fun day!"

Despite the light snow, Fili still felt in a particularly playful mood today. Perhaps it was because this was one of the first snows of the year, or perhaps it was because he'd had a good day with his brother, but either way he was still up for games. This was rare and usually Fili did his best to keep his brother 'in line', but Fili couldn't help the grin that crept to his face when his brother called out, "Race you to the shore line!"

Kili leaped to his feet, hardly glancing down to see if his brother was following him, before he glided across the ice as he raced for the shoreline. Fili stood only seconds later, his strong laugh echoing in the snowy wasteland. He took a few steps, following his fleeing brother, when a different sound reached his ears; a most disturbing, horrible sound.

"Kili, stop!" Fili screamed after his brother. Fili shifted his weight lightly, the sound again reaching his ears.

"Why, so you can catch me?" Kili laughed, still running, but he slowed when he glanced back to see his brother standing perfectly still in the middle of the ice. Kili slowed to a stop, a frown lacing his features.

"Fili?" he asked.

"Don't move!" Fili repeated, his breathing rapid and voice several octaves higher than it should be. Kili stared out at his brother, confused and worried. Something was obviously wrong, but what?

"What's wrong?" Kili took several steps toward his brother, before he was brought to a stop by a frustrated cry from Fili.

"I said _don't move_!" Fili repeated. Kili shrugged helplessly, shivering against the air that suddenly seemed to cold. "Now, I'm going to walk slowly toward you, alright? Don't move, okay?" Fili repeated, staring into his brother's confused, frustrated eyes.

"I won't, but why?" Kili asked, struggling to keep his voice from sounding frightened. His eyes searched his brother's, and he was horrified to see raw fear licking the edges of Fili's blue irises.

Fili glanced down at the ice, then back up again. He took another careful step forward before saying, "Kili, keep calm. The ice is breaking, it was to thin. I'm going to keep walking toward you, please don't move!"

Kili shook his head slowly as now he heard a sort of creaking noise. His mother, and uncle, had always warned him of such things, but this lake had never been a problem, that's why they hadn't told anyone where it was. It was 'their lake', just the brothers', just Kili's and Fili's, now an inch of regret squeezed into his heart. What if something _did _happen, then what?

Fili took another careful step, the groaning of the ice horribly loud, when suddenly a crack loud as lightening was heard, and the brothers locked eyes before the ice broke with a second _crack_.

* * *

**AN:** _Oh no, poor Fili and Kili! Which brother is going to fall in the ice, or is it both of them!? What do you guys think? Reviews are much appreciated. :-D_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **_A million thank-yous to those who reviewed, followed, and added this to favorites! I think there is going to be a lapse in updates for a bit because my school is going back in session soon, but hopefully not super long. We'll see how this goes, I may be able to write more before I go back; I don't know. _

(Well, I know one person out there who isn't surprised by this [you guessed it, Mellon] but the rest of you shouldn't be disappointing because there _will_ be some Kili hurt later [probably the very next chapter, we'll see ;)])

* * *

One moment they were staring into each other's eyes, brown met blue, and the next moment, he was gone. Two screams cut through the bitter air as one brother disappeared into bitingly cold water, and the other gaped at the hole in the ice

It was only moments before Kili fell to his knees in shock, his breathing much too fast. His eyes searched the hole for any signs of life. The water was all to calm. Suddenly, Kili heard another creak, and he looked down to see the ice under him cracking little by little. It hadn't stopped.

The hole expanded, the ice breaking away, and Kili stood to quickly. He suddenly felt dizzy from cold, and he backed up slowly, terrified and unsure what to do. He was trembling as he stepped away from the cracking ice, his eyes still searching where his brother had stood. After a moment, he was ripped out of his shock, and he screamed his brother's name.

He wanted to go closer to the hole, but the ice hadn't stopped breaking. Still, he stood his ground and called his brother's name again.

"Fili!" He screamed, tears stinging his eyes. He took a step forward, but backed up when he heard another creak.

His dark eyes desperately searched the water, and he gasped when he heard a pounding virtually under his feet.

He looked down, to his horror, to see a flash of gold that was all to recognizable as Fili's blonde hair.

"No, no!" Kili cried, "No, not here!"

His brain wasn't working right, he couldn't gather his thoughts, but he knew that Fili was nowhere near the hole. Fili couldn't get out from here.

"You have to go near the hole! You... You..." Kili trembled, unable to gather his thoughts. Another tear leaked from his eye as the emotional trauma caused his breath to speed up more, puffs of water vapor appearing from his mouth like a dragon's breath.

He looked down to see a fist hit the ice, and another flash of blonde hair, then the hair began to slowly sink, and Kili shook his head in horror. Fili was slowly disappearing from Kili's view, and Kili again fell to his knees as if he could reach his brother somehow. He was so close, he was right there, and Kili had no idea how to help. Fili would, if he were the one up top, Thorin would, anyone would, and Kili suddenly felt very small and miserable.

His hand brushed against something on his belt, and his eyes widened. It was the tiny sword- more of a knife- that Thorin had given him so he could protect himself in an emergency. He had promised he'd always keep it close, just in case, and now his ripped it from his belt.

In a split second decision, he plunged it into the ice and scrambled backwards as the ice broke more. A small hole appeared, and Kili again screamed Fili's name. His brain felt so fuzzy and terrified that he could hardly escape the sobs that threatened his breath, but moments later there was a flurry of commotion where the knife had broken the ice, and a hand appeared above the water's surface.

"Fili!" Kili scrambled forward, before the ice broke more, and Kili was forced backward.

Fili's head appeared for but a moment, and he gasped for breath, before it disappeared again.

Kili watched as again Fili's head appeared above the surface, Fili's breaths fast and gasping. His breaths were so fast and forced, Kili couldn't tell if his brother really was breathing, or if he was trying to breath and hyperventilating instead.

Fili floundered for the edge of the ice, and suddenly Kili couldn't stand it. Kili dived for the hole, and loud creaks were heard, but he ignored them as he grabbed his brother's hand before it could disappear.

Fili's weight almost pulled Kili into the water, but Kili refused to let go and he tugged his brother closer.

Fili's eyes were closed, but they flew open at the contact, and he shook his head wildly. His breaths only came faster, and his skin was like ice in Kili's grasp. Fili was trying to say something, but Kili couldn't understand and so he just gave another tug.

An unsettling creak echoed loudly, and Fili yanked himself from Kili's grip, and instead he grabbed at the ice. Fili's eyes were terrified, and he tried to drag himself onto the ice where his once silky coat froze to the ice almost immediately.

Kili looked confused, but another creak made him understand. The ice under him was going to break if there was any more disturbance.

Slowly he inched toward his brother, whose breaths were still much to fast and eyes were again closed.

Kili grasped Fili's hand in his own and tugged him out of the water, Fili gently kicking with his legs until he was out of the water. He rolled away from the waters edge, and Kili was about to follow, when the ice creaked yet again.

Fili's breath was calming down, but when he looked up, his eyes were still terrified.

"Move... Kili!" he panted, and Kili looked down to see cracks appearing all around him. "Now!" Fili gasped.

Kili slowly crawled from the ice's edge. His brother was almost to the shore line, and Kili followed slowly. It wasn't until then he noticed that the snow had picked up, and it was now falling much harder.

The two brothers finally reached the shore's edge, and Kili succumbed to the sobs as he leaned over his brother and cried frozen tears. They were tears of horror, and tears of thankfulness.

Fili opened his eyes a crack and he tried to give a tiny smile.

"We... We need to get home," Fili shivered, and Kili nodded slowly, wiping the tears from his eyes. Snow was coming down quickly and already covering the brothers in a light layer, so Kili brushed it from his Filli in hopes of warming his brother up.

Kili stood, looking around himself, and that's when he realized something horrible. They were on the other side of the lake.

They never came to the other side of the lake because of the river that cut the village-side from the other-side. There was no way across that river, to their knowledge. Somewhere there had to be a bridge, but they'd never bothered investigating it, and now as Fili began to slip into unconsciousness, Kili again felt like sobbing. He didn't know how to get home, he didn't know how to make Fili well (oh how he wanted to make Fili well), and he felt as if he were crumbling as too much responsibility was thrust upon his shaking shoulders.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** _Well, you asked for Kili falling through the ice... ;) Hope you enjoy the chapter. More hurt/comfort, now with Kili! _

_Again thanks for reviews, favorites, follows. I've gotten a lot of follows! Thanks :) _

* * *

Kili did his best to compose himself, again brushing the snow from him and his older brother, before he glanced down to see Fili's face look all to pale. Kili's heart dropped and he gave his brother a shake.

"Wake up, come on, please Fili!" Kili begged. Fili's head lolled, and Kili took one of the warm furs that was keeping himself warm and draped it around his brother's shoulders. He also took off his and his brother's ice-skates, putting them away. Almost immediately the cold bit through his thin tunics, but Kili pushed the cold from his mind and as he stood.

"Please!" Kili begged, tears keeping his voice from being very loud, and he did his best to hoist his brother to his feet.

Fili groaned, barely awake, and he leaned heavily on his littler brother.

"Yes, now... Now walk, please, can you walk?" Kili begged, "Lets try to walk!"

Fili didn't respond, but when Kili stepped forward, Fili dragged his feet along as well. The brothers' steps made deep marks in the quickly building snow drifts, and Kili felt snow leaking into his boots. He did his best to suppress a shiver, but he couldn't help when one after another riddled his body. He also felt his brother's sporadic shivers as he helped him along; it was a most discouraging sign.

Fili groaned, gently shaking his head as if trying to clear it, and Kili took hope in the small gesture.

"Fili! Fili, can you hear me?" Kili gave his brother a gentle shake, "Fili!"

Fili almost slipped into the snow, but he managed to hold himself upright as he feebly reached a hand up to rub his aching head.

"Kili?" He moaned, "What's happened? Are we almost home?"

"No," Kili suppressed the fear in his voice, "No, we're on the other side of the river!"

This seemed to shock Fili into some state of awareness as he turned his head to stare at his brother.  
"What?" His quiet voice broke through the sudden silence, and Kili nodded once.

Fili groaned softly and then said, "Well, let's go across the river; it'll be the fastest way."

Kili glanced at the river, which had a light freeze over the edges near the bank and perhaps the rest of the river. Kili could see that the water was still flowing somewhat and they'd break through the thin ice the minute they tried. Still, he wasn't sure what other choice they had and besides, it was his brother who had suggested it! Fili knew what he was saying, and so Kili trusted his elder brother's judgment. They had to get home so Fili could warm up!

Kili nodded to his brother, trying to look brave. Fili would be brave had their parts been switched; Kili would just have to take the role of guider and provider. It was what Fili needed!

Fili shook his head again, his eyes appearing more alert, and he tried taking a few tentative steps on his own.

"Can you walk?" Kili asked, almost reaching out to catch his brother, should he fall.

"I'll manage," Fili grunted, "Lead the way."

Kili wasn't sure if he should still be helping his brother walk or not, but he lead the way through the drifts. The brothers arrived at the edge of the river, and Kili again eyed it uneasily.

Fili glanced up to see why they'd stopped, and then he too noticed the thin ice and freezing water.  
"Perhaps we should cross somewhere with thicker ice?" Fili asked, but Kili shook his head.

"I've got to get you home," Kili decided, "You were right, this'll be the fastest way. If nothing else, I can swim across!"

Fili bit the inside of his cheek nervously, but he followed his brother to the bank's edge. The brothers eyed the river, and then Kili nodded as bravely as he could.

"I'll go first," Kili decided, "Since I feel better."

"No, Kili, I should check it out first. Besides, you can't really expect to swim across!" Fili shook his head, trying his very hardest to push the cold away. Oh, he was cold! And numb. He was quite numb. "You stay back!"

Kili looked into his older brother's tired, blue eyes, before he made an all to quick decision.  
He leaped in front of his brother before Fili could do anything, and he stepped onto the thin ice. For a moment, it held, and Kili took another step. This time, the ice did not.

Kili fell into the freezing water with a scream. It was so cold it burned, and he struggled to get his bearings.

"Kili!" The younger heard his brother's voice, but suddenly he realized he couldn't breath. He fought his way to the surface of the river, sputtering freezing water that caught in his lungs. The river was flowing much quicker than he'd expected it would be, and he was forced under again by the current.  
He kicked to the surface, gasping for breath and searching for the opposite bank. The stream wasn't terribly wide, but it was wide enough that it would be a true swim to the other side.

Kili was pulled under again, and his lungs begged for some air. Kili shivered in the frigid water, especially since he was missing his extra coat layer, and he did his best to kick his way to the surface. He must have become turned around, however, for he wasn't reaching the surface no matter how he swam. His lungs screaming for oxygen, and his arms so cold they felt numb, he changed direction and kicked hard for what he hoped was the surface.

For a moment, his face was above water, and he panted. Gasping in what he believed to be a breath of air, he realised he was breathing in water and he spit it out just to have more water invade his lungs.  
He was so cold, fighting to the surface was almost impossible, and he felt his mind slowly shutting down. Numbness clung to his body, and the cold almost seemed warm for a minute before again hitting him with full force.

His mind must have been playing tricks on him, because he thought he felt a touch from above. Feebly, he tried to kick his legs in that direction, both of them feeling like frozen lead, but he couldn't get far before the black water wasn't what kept him from seeing.

* * *

_Oh no! Kili! What's next? Reviews help with any writer's block that might arise ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** _ok, so I'm going to do a little writing of other characters, but don't worry, this is still a Fili/Kili story._  
_I updated something in the last chapter since I agreed with one comment that said they probably wouldn't try walking across the ice again plain and simple. You can check that out if you want, but it's a small change and the outcome is the same._  
_I'm also adding a character who is based off someone from The Hobbit, but it's not necessarily that person. I suppose it's kind of an OC based off a real character. I'll be interested to see who you think it is._

* * *

Dis looked up as a knock sounded on her wooden door. She gave a small smile as her brother's serious face poked in a moment later, and then he came in, stamping the snow from his clothes and boots.

"Hello, my brother," Dis smiled, "What happened? You didn't fall in the snow did you?"

"No, the snow feel on me!" Thorin replied. Dis looked surprised, glancing out the window, and then her expression became one of worry.

Thorin ignored it, however, and asked, "So, where are my nephews? If I'm going to get any maintenance done, they'll either be helping or staying out of my way!"

A sort of fond smile tickled his mouth, but it faded when he saw that Dis was unnaturally serious.

"Oh dear..." Dis trailed off, still staring out the window. "It is snowing."

"Yes," Thorin nodded, "It started just recently, though it was sprinkling for a while. That's why I took longer getting over here; I wasn't expecting more snow." Thorin eyed his sister before asking more urgently, "Why does this matter? Where are my nephews?"

"They went out to play; to ice skate. I didn't see that it would be a problem, it wasn't snowing earlier. It's snowing quite a lot now, though, isn't it?"

Dis glanced out of the window before turning her gaze to her brother. His eyes appeared worried for but a moment, before he tried to shake any morbid thoughts from his head.

"They'll come home," he declared decidedly, "They know not to wander the snow when a blizzard it starting up."

_A blizzard_. The words made Dis suppress a shiver, and she nodded.

"Yes, they know to come home. You're right."

Her voice was still unsure, and Thorin glanced out the window again.

"If they don't come home soon, I'll go out looking. Ice skating, you say? Well, if they're at the lake near town, then someone can help them get inside-"

"And if they're not? They don't always ice skate there, or play there. You know that sometimes they say they will, but then they disappear off to somewhere else no one can find." Dis pulled away from the window, busying herself with the fire.

"If they're not, then either they've lied to you as dwarflings too often do, and they should be taught otherwise, or they're at one of the other, smaller lakes around. I've warned them about those, they're not close enough to town, but they go there sometimes anyway. If they don't come back, I'll go out and bring them back," Thorin told Dis.

"Perhaps you should go now," Dis suggested, but Thorin shook his head.

"That won't have given them time to return. I'll go if they aren't back within the hour."

* * *

Oh, it was cold.

The cold wasn't usually something terribly bothersome, though it didn't make travelling pleasant. Snow was hindering, but could be beautiful as well. A beautiful disguise of the danger it could hold.

Oh, but it was _cold_.

This long traveler wasn't really going anywhere in particular, but somewhere warm would be nice. He knew of an old, stone house that had been long abandoned somewhere in these winter hills. He supposed that was what he was heading for, after all, he knew it had a little fire and some furniture that hasn't yet crumbled away. Yes, he could go there for the night.

He was just going to turn in the correct direction, when he heard a cry for help. Or, at least that's what it sounded like. Actually it was a name, but the desperation the voice had held made it seem much more like a cry for help.

Hearing it again, the traveler turned in that direction. It had been a young voice, and that young person was obviously in trouble.  
He couldn't just pass this by.

* * *

Kili. Kili had gone into the stream. Why oh why had Kili gone into the stream?

_Well, let's go across the river; it'll be the fastest way._

It had to have been the worst thing Fili had ever said.

His blue eyes darted about the river, watching as his brother's head bobbed to the surface before it disappeared.

Fili wanted to help, but what could he do? He was already so cold, so cold, how could he go into that water again?  
Kili came to the surface once more, and Fili shook his head in determination.

He had to help.

Fili dipped a hand into the water, fully prepared to dive in and drag his brother to safety, but the cold made him hiss through clenched teeth. Once more, he was shivering uncontrollably, his breath coming in gasps. He retracted his arm, clutching it to his body. It felt like ice.

Teas leaked from under tightly close lids, and Fili did his best to pry them open. He had to save his brother. He couldn't sit here, afraid of the cold. It was his fault his brother had jumped in, wasn't it? He had to get his brother out.

He rocked back and forth, getting up his courage, and then he plunged his arm back into the water. The rest of his body was about to follow, when he was yanked from the water's edge. Kili's head appeared again, and then disappeared with a strangled cry. It was enough to make Fili truly desperate.

Turning for only a moment, he saw someone standing there. The person looked shocked; just as shocked as Fili.

"What do you think you're doing? You can't jump into that water; it's freezing and the current will pull you under!" The person, (man? elf? Fili didn't know since he'd really only seen dwarves all his life) grabbed Fili's shoulder, but Fili yanked lose.

"My brother is in there!" Fili cried, half dragging himself closer to the water's edge. He was too muddled, too terrified, to wonder who this person was.

With those last words, Fili struggled toward the water, the shocked person stepping closer.

A stick still frozen from the ground was thrust into Fili's hand, and the person told Fili to hold onto that and not to left go.  
Fili was beyond reason, beyond thought, so he simply nodded, leaping into the water.

Again, he was overwhelmed by cold, yet for some reason it wasn't as bad as before.

He was indeed pulled under by the current, but by some miracle he touched something soft that he realized must be his brother's tunic. He latched onto it, clutching it with all his might, and he fought to the surface. He was losing air. The surface didn't seem to be getting any closer.

A sudden yank on the stick made him almost lose his grip on his brother.

Fili glanced back to see a thick rope attached to the stick, and the rope was being tugged from above.

Fili clutched his brother close, getting a firmer grasp on the stick, and he felt as he was lifted toward the surface. His face met the air and he was tugged toward the land.

The person got the two brothers out of the water, and Fili glanced down at his dark haired brother.

Fili wanted to say something, and he probably would have, but suddenly he was gasping for breath again. His shivers were so violent he couldn't even attempt to form words, and it so was terribly hard to breath. His world was going fuzzy and he couldn't seem to stop his vision from dancing in front of his eyes.

He let out a soft moan that he hadn't meant to utter, before the cold was to much and he was pulled into the same darkness as his little brother.

* * *

_Thank you again for all the comments, follows, and favs! It's really great :-) Please keep the reviews coming!_


	6. Chapter 6

The wind howled, and the person stared down at the two dwarflings for only a moment before checking the dark haired dwarf's breath.

There was none.

Eyes widening, he felt for a pulse, and there was a soft beating, yet still the child didn't breath.

Quickly, the person lifted the boy slightly, recalling things he'd learned many years ago about fast remedies.  
He took his fist and pounded it twice into the tiny dwarfling's back. With no effect, he tried it twice more.

This time there was a sort of soggy coughing, and then the child spewed some dark river water that had been caught in his lungs.

The traveler again pounded the child's back, and the dwarfling rolled over, coughing and hacking up more murky, dark water.  
The child's eyes rolled inside his head, tired from coughing and ready to collapse. He then began shivering uncontrollably, not seeming to notice the new arrival's presence.

Leaving him for a moment, the person turned to the other dwarfling. He appeared older, but it wasn't a sure thing. This child had already passed out, but even when unconscious, his body quaked.

They had to get to the old cabin, perhaps he could help them more there.

Knowing the fair haired dwarfling couldn't walk, he hoisted the child onto his back. He turned to the brunette, hoping he could stumble along without being carried, but now he was again losing consciousness.

Desperately, the traveler lifted this boy into the air as well, struggling through the snow toward the old cabin.  
The large drifts and burdens he carried made it near impossible work, but never the less he trekked along silently, eventually arriving at the cabin.

It was salvation, and appeared as such.

Pushing the old door open, the inside was cold, but protected from the wind. He lay both children near the fireplace and he made a fire. Soon, flames crackled in the hearth, and he set about caring for the dwarves.

They were both so young, only dwarflings, with nothing really to call a beard. The fair haired one had a tiny stubble.  
What were these children doing out in such weather? Surely there were adults somewhere that were worried about their well being? He remembered the fair haired one saying that the other was his brother. It brought back memories of the traveler's own brother, and it made him feel a bit lonely.

Pushing these thoughts aside, he set about caring for the health of the children.

Neither had any visible injuries, but both had obviously been through a lot. Their skin was cold to the touch, and he hoped the fire would help in that regard.

He wasn't particularly used to caring for people, dwarves especially. This trip was supposed to be for looking after the problems in the forest, not two freezing dwarflings. Still, he had to help.

Looking them over once more, his breath almost stopped.

The children were blue.

Not like the deep sea-blue of the robes his brother wore, but a sharp, icy blue that clung to their fingers, lips, and noses. It wasn't bad as he imagined it could be, but it made him spring into action.

Grabbing the blanket that was left in the corner of the room, and the other from the pack he carried, he brought them to the fireside.  
Seeing that both of the children's' clothes were wet, he took off their two layers of coats. Brushing their hair back to remove the coats made him wince for, since their hair had been wet, it had frozen and it crackled like braking icicles. Their large, dwarfish ears were also blue at the edges.

He wrapped the blankets around the children before hurrying back to his pack.

He took out the canvas water bottle and put it over the fire. He also prepared a cauldron for soup which could warm the boys when they woke. After a few minutes, the water bottle was warm, and it used it to warm the children, alternating it between the two.

It seemed to be working, and it made him smile, until something went wrong. Something went very wrong.  
The fair haired dwarf's heartbeat seemed to speed up again, and his breaths came even faster.

Worried, he felt the child's head and found it to be ice cold.

If only one of his old friends was the one curing these dwarfs, they would probably be much more knowledgeable about remedies.  
Hearing a second loud breathing, he turned to see the dark haired dwarf turning into the same condition.

What was wrong? Hadn't he warmed up the two dwarflings? What was going on? What could he do?  
Staring between the two, he watched as both children's breaths began going faster.

Much too fast.

Then he remembered something a friend had told him long ago. It was so long ago, that the thought was fleeting, but he tried to think hard about the old knowledge.

Cold shock. That's what is was; cold shock. He'd have to wake up the boys before it was too late, yet seeing their pale faces, he hated bringing them away from rest. Still, it had to be done.

* * *

_"Kili, keep calm. The ice is breaking, it was too thin. I'm going to keep walking toward you, please don't move!"_

The scene kept playing and replaying in his mind. His brother's face disappearing while water rushed into his own, stinging and ripping at him with icy cold. It was a nightmare come to life.

His nightmares kept coming and going, when he felt something rousing him from his slumber. He groaned, begging whatever it was to leave him alone, but still it urged him back to consciousness.

With a faint cough, his eyelids fluttered open to reveal a person he'd seen once before standing there. That was the first thing he noticed. The second was the tearing pain of cold ripping at his skin and wishing him back to the world of dreams.

"Here," a bowl was pushed into his shivering hands, but they quaked so much that he spilled half the soup before consuming a drop.  
The person eased some wonderfully warm soup into his mouth, and he swallowed with slight difficulty. It was wonderful and warm.  
Taking another sip, his thoughts started becoming clearer, and he pulled away from the caring hands.

"Where am I?" Fili asked, his voice quaking, "Who are you?"

The person sighed, seeming to think for a moment, before he spoke.

"You are in a cabin above the lake; you may know me only as a friend. I will help you and your brother all I can, dwarfling."

The mention of his brother made him choke on the soup, and he coughed softly, even the smallest move causing his joints to ache.  
"Kili? Is he alright?" Fili voice croaked, eyes darting about the room.

"Sh, calm. Just stay calm," the person spoke softly, pouring more soup down Kili's throat, "I have already tried to give him some soup, and he drank a bit."

"Is he awake?" Fili asked hopefully, his question ending in another soft cough.

"Er..." The person hesitated and then shook his head, "He, uh, fell asleep again."

The person's voice was unsure, and Fili's heart pounded.

"Where is he?" Fili cleared his throat with difficulty, "Where?"

The person hesitated again before partly stepping out of the way so Fili could see his comatose brother.

Fili gave a frightened cry at how pale Kili was, and part of him wondered if he looked as bad.

"He'll be alright, but you need some more soup and then your own rest as well."

Fili let some more soup slip down his throat before glancing back at his brother nervously.

Could this person be trusted? Where he even come from? What was he, a human? An elf? Or something else entirely? What if wasn't really helping, and was only pretending to?

Thinking hard made his head hurt because he already felt so tired, and so when he lay back down against the pillow that had been provided for him, he fell promptly asleep.

The person caring for him set the bowl aside and went to check on the dark haired brother. He was worried about that one.  
The fair haired one, who had been identified as Fili, was obviously chilled to the bone, and had a worrisome cough. He might be ill, but he'd fallen asleep on his own accord. Kili, on the other hand, had taken several mouthfuls of soup and then appeared to simply pass out; he hadn't been able to awaken Kili no matter how he tired, not that awakening Fili had been easy.  
Kili was still shivering, and the person checked his forehead to see if he was cold.

No; he was burning up.

* * *

Snow blew through the door piling into a rapidly growing drift. With effort, the door was pushed shut and the sound of the wind died down.

"Thorin! What are you doing traveling in weather like this? Quite a storm! First real big one like this in the year, eh? You alright? Need ta come sit by the warm of the fire?"

Thorin shook his head, his breath shallow as he regarded the smiling dwarf in front of him.  
"You haven't seen the lads, have you? Fili and Kili?"

Bofur scratched his beard, shaking his head, "Nay, can't say I have. Why?"

"They went out playing in the snow and haven't returned. I've been to Dori's and they're not there. I was going to Dwalin's next, but I thought I should check here since sometimes they like coming to visit you and your brother."

Bofur could see the worry in Thorin's eyes, and he shook his head, his expression becoming more worried as well.

"I'm sorry, but I really haven't. Ey, Bombur!" Bofur looked into the next room where his plump brother was plopped in front of the fire, "You haven't seen the lads or heard tell of them?"

Bombur shook his head, and Thorin sighed.

"I'm going to check with some of the others before going out to look for them myself," Thorin turned toward the door, but Bofur brought him to a stop before he could leave.

"Let me get my jacket on and I'll come with you. You'll need a search party if you're to go out looking in this weather," Bofur grabbed his jacket from beside the door and pulled his hood on.

"You're sure?" Thorin asked.

"Positive, let's be on our way, then!"

Thorin yanked the door open and the two struggled out into the dark, stormy late afternoon.

* * *

**AN: **_Well, here's another chapter for all you! Thanks so much for the support, keep it coming :) Any more guesses on the mysterious person? Some of you might be close ;) _


	7. Chapter 7

The boy wasn't cold. The boy was warm; his forehead felt as if it was afire. He had a blazing fever.

The person could have jumped. As it was, he yanked his hand away in astonishment.

His eyes grew wide and he panted for breath as realization washed over him. He had to do something fast, but his focal point wasn't beings such as this. He'd never known what to do with such beings. If it was a tree wilting in the winter he'd have had more ideas than he did now!

Eyes darting nervously, he licked his lips in thought.

Ideas, he desperately needed ideas.

Suddenly it occurred to him that the dwarfling could be breathing warmer air. It seemed quite ridiculous when he really thought about it, but never the less, he draped the blanket over the dwarfling's head so Kili could breathe the same warm air.

What now?

Somehow, he felt as though he should force the dwarfling awake again and try to get some more warm soup down his throat. That was easier said than done, however.

"Kili!" He shook the child's shoulder, "Wake, child! Please, dwarfling!"

Kili remained unconscious and unaware, much to the displeasure of the one trying to help.

Lifting the blanket slightly, the person checked to see if the dwarfling had even fluttered an eye; he seemed completely at rest.

Desperate now, the person shook the dwarfling again, only to have a moan escape his lips.

"Mum," Kili murmured, "Lemme sleep. Go an' get Fili todo whatever itis feryou."

The person could hardly hold back as sob as he watched this child fading away before his eyes, and he wondered how the other child was doing. What if he was just as bad?

Groaning in horror and frustration, he willed the children to wake and hurry up about it. If only the power of healing was his, oh how it would come in handy.

He was just going to shake the dark haired child's shoulder again, when he heard a bang at the door. The impossibility of anyone up to any good in this storm grappled with his nerves, and the person looked up with further anxiety.

Another knock, and then the door clapped open revealing someone tall and familiar standing in the doorway.

It couldn't be, and yet there he stood. It was impossible, and it felt as though if his nerves hadn't snapped yet, they would soon.

Shaking his head in awe and confusion, he was too shocked to say anything, but the silence didn't seem to cling to the other.

"The dwarflings! What has happened? It's worse off than I even imagined! Come inside, quickly, it is an emergency!"

The first person stepped aside to have a second enter. The door slammed shut behind him.

"Oh dear," was all the second said.

"What?" How could it be? "What are you doing here, the both of you? You were supposed to be protecting the people, and I haven't seen you in ages!"

His gaze went back and forth between the two newcomers, but the first only shook his head.

"I will explain everything, but the condition of these dwarflings is very alarming. They will have to come first."

The other newcomer dropped to his knees between the two dwarflings, turning first to Fili, and then Kili.

"Oh dear," he repeated, "Where to begin?" He looked up for a moment as if in concentration, and then he turned to Kili. "You, and then your brother."

The previous caregiver for the brothers stood; leaving the healing to the person he knew was more experienced in that department. Instead, he turned to the other visitor.

"You never were good with healing anything unless it grew from the ground and sprouted leaves," the standing newcomer frowned, "Oh, but it is good to see you. If only the times were different and it would be better."

"More warm water!" Came a cry from the healer, and the conversation was forgotten while the two standing scrambled to carry out the command.

"Will they be alright?"

The question hung in the air for a moment before the healer said, "Hm... Yes, yes I believe they will live."

That was not encouraging, considering, but the two could really only stand by and perform the tasks that they were put to.

Between tasks, however, the previous care giver found himself turning to the person beside him and saying, "No matter the circumstances, it is good to see you, brother."

* * *

Dreams of ice and snow, of coldness and darkness, crept through Kili's muddled mind.

He'd felt so cold before, and yet the temperature has risen unexpectedly and quickly, catapulting him out of his previous cold and into a searing heat.

He was sure that the water he felt upon his face must be his own perspiration, and he wondered how the temperature could so easily manipulate itself.

He wondered where he was, could he have gotten home? He wanted to be home with his mum and with Fili and even with his Uncle Thorin who would drive away the unbearable warmth and get his mum to read him a story that would put him into a peaceful sleep.

Someone had tried to give him broth. Maybe that had been Uncle Thorin? Why didn't Uncle Thorin do more to chase away the nightmares?

And then someone was shaking him awake. It must be his mum, for only she intervened in his sleep as such to get him to collect the firewood or some other mundane task. Why couldn't Fili do it? Surely she saw that Kili felt ill and feverish and horrible beyond words.

Back into his fits of shivering he dropped until again hands grappled with him. What was it that these people wanted? Who was it that wished to wake him when all he wanted was to be left alone and get well?

A sort of chanting reached his ears, and the strangeness of the words seemed to bring his mind down from its circle of thoughts, yet he couldn't force his eyelids up.

Somehow, he was suddenly sitting, and more broth was being poured down his throat. It was so warm, and it warmed him from the inside out making his belly feel like he's just drunk this richest of Bombur's hot chocolates.

"Down, drink," a voice called to him, but it wasn't one that he knew.

His eyelids fluttered, and he forced one open a slit.

"On the road to recovery, but has a far path to go!"

The voice spoke to someone else, and Kili wondered who else there might be, but he didn't care as long as the previously unbearable hot became a dull, wonderful warmth.

"Need to start on the brother soon."

Fili! Fili was in trouble! Kili remembered that his brother had fallen through the ice, and fear gripped him. Oh, Fili must be alright!

"Doesn't look good!"

* * *

The small party of dwarves struggled through the knee high drifts of snow; the wind ripped at the coats they'd been forced to cover their mouth with.

Bofur's hat had almost blown away before he'd pulled it more tightly upon his head. Even Dwalin had to repress a shiver that threatened to ail his body.

They had almost reached the lake, according to Thorin, with no sign of the lads. Thorin couldn't help the nerves that twisted his stomach; these were his nephews, he had a duty to protect them and save them from harm.

"Is that it, Thorin?" Dwalin spoke, pointing to a clearing up ahead, and Thorin nodded.

"Do you see any sign of them?"

The three looked around, when Bofur pointed excitedly.

"Over there! Ya see that, the string under that snow? I think it's Fili's snow hat that I gave him on his last birthday! Did it blow off?"

Thorin and Dwalin turned to see Bofur step toward the hat, when Dwalin noticed something. The ice in the middle of the lake was moving. No, not ice; water.

"Bofur!" Dwalin sprang forward, yanking the other dwarf back, earning look of surprise from the normally jolly dwarf.

"What?" Bofur glanced at Dwalin in confusion, when Thorin let out a groan of despair.

"The ice!" He breathed in horror, and then Bofur noticed the cracks and breaks that had been partly hidden by the snow.

Thorin's gaze traveling about desperately; he searched as if his nephews would dart out from behind some tree or snow drift, uninjured and smiling at the joke they'd pulled.

"Fili, Kili!" Thorin called into the howling snow storm, as if their voices would float back to him across the cold air, assuring him that they were alright.

"Over there," Dwalin spoke quietly. He pointed to show a small knife, tossed aside on the ice as if left behind for some significant and horrible reason. Even from the short distance, Thorin could recognize it as Kili's by the turquoise stone driven into the hilt.

"No," Thorin's voice was but a hoarse whisper, drowned out by the storm.

The ice had broken, cracked and splintered. Fili and Kili had gone ice skating. The implications were too awful, to dreadful, and they taunted Thorin's mind.

Fili and Kili had gone ice skating, and the ice had broken.

* * *

**AN:** _Oh no! What's Thorin going to do?! We'll see... _

_Well, it's my new resolution to reply to reviews [starting with this chapter] since I was a bit spotty before (Same with my other new Hobbit story __The Siren's Song__). Such said, please tell me what you think of the story! :-)_


	8. Chapter 8

Reply to Guest: That is a question, guess you'll be finding out soon ;)

(AN _at the bottom (-:)_

* * *

There was a soft humming coming from across the room when Kili awoke. He tried to move and see where he was, but he felt so exhausted that the smallest amount of effort caused him to fall back against the cushion he was laying upon. His lungs hurt to breath.  
Deciding he would try to look around without sitting up, he glanced about to see himself inside of a small, stone cabin. The temperature was very low, but he probably would have felt even colder had he not been laying by a crackling fire which he noticed a moment later.

Realizing that he didn't recognize the place sent a stab of panic into his heart, and he was even more frightened when he realized he didn't know where his brother was.

Again, he tried to sit up, but he collapsed with a groan, causing the humming to stop.

Footsteps were heard, and then a short person dressed all in brown was in front of him.

"Awake, you are."

It had to tell whether it was a question or statement, but either way Kili nodded.

Mumbling to himself, the little man felt Kili's forehead, grabbed his wrist and took his pulse, then for some strange reason turned Kili's head to the side and stared at his profile.

Kili jerked away, gulping down his confusion before asking, "Where's Fili?"

Well, he tried to ask at any rate. His voice was so hoarse that even after clearing it, he could barely speak. A soft cough stuck in his throat, badly hurting his lungs when he let the cough shake his body. His eyes felt heavy, and he was about to accidentally drift back asleep when the little, brown clothed person spoke again.

"Not good at all," he shook his head, helping Kili to sit. "Kili, yes?"

"And who are you? And where's my brother?" Kili croaked in a voice so soft he couldn't sure he'd been heard.

"There now, there now, there's time enough for that now later," the man muttered, "And this is somewhere in the mountains. At least, that is what I've been told. At least that's what Rómestámo told me. At least I think that's what he told me..."

"Rómestámo? Who is Rómestámo? Are you Rómestámo?" Kili asked, the name much to long for his still frozen mind to figure out. This little man seemed so confused he might have been the one telling himself; it was really quite hard for Kili's muddled mind to figure out.

"No no, I am not Rómestámo. And Rómestámo is not me! Rómestámo is from the east! Far off and away! I'm only from... My little house!"

"Is this your little house?" Kili asked, very confused, and the little man seemed to think very hard for a moment.

"No, no I don't believe so, but it very similar. My fire place is farther from the door."

Kili let out another hoarse cough, and the little man shook his head quickly.

"Yes yes, soup will be good!" He suddenly declared, spooning some soup into a bowl and holding it up for Kili to drink.

Swallowing some soup, Kili opened his mouth to speak again, but was interrupted by the roaring wind as the door was pushed open and closed.

"How is it?" the little man in the brown cloak suddenly seemed to forget the dwarfling. He stood and faced the door which was not in Kili's line of vision.

"I believe it will be alright. As you have your animals, Radagast, I have my forests, and I think this forest will live through the storm."

"Wait, he is awake! Say no more!"

A third voice silenced the others, and Kili strained to see the newcomers, but could not.

"Ah, you're awake again! Are you feeling any better yet?" Radagast asked Kili, who shook his head in confusion.

"I didn't fall asleep, did I?" Kili coughed, quite confused.

"No, no I suppose you did," Radagast replied importantly.

"I... I did? Or I didn't?" Kili asked.

"I'm sorry for your confusion."

Someone all in blue came to stand next to Radagast. Speaking calmly to Kili he said, "It must be difficult for one to feel so ill and to be away from everything familiar."

"Are you Rómestámo?" Kili asked.

The man in blue turned to stare at the third person by the door before saying, "No, I am his brother."

"Oh," Kili managed to croak out before launching into a violent fit of coughing.

"His swollen ears are still swollen and no better! It's all that cold, you see?"

The one that Kili had figured out was named Radagast plucked a hat off a chair from beside the door and pulled it onto Kili's head, though the hat was significantly to large. Rómestámo's brother nodded understandingly.

"Radagast, I must speak with you!" Rómestámo said sternly, and Rasagast frowned before hurrying off and out of Kili's sight. He heard the two whispering somewhere behind him, and though Radagast let out a few, "'Hmm,'s and several, 'Nonsense's , their voices were too soft for him to follow the conversation.

Rómestámo's brother knelt in front of Kili, a warm yet worried smile on his face.

"How are you feeling? I know what my friend tells me, but what can you tell me?"

Kili shrugged, wondering what his friend was telling him, before he asked yet again, "Where's Fili? Where's my brother?"

Kili's voice was getting softer by the minute, and his lungs still burned and ached, though he couldn't be sure why.

The eyes of Rómestámo's brother flickered about the room anxiously before again settling on the dwarfling.

With a sigh, he placed a hand on Kili's shoulder as if trying to placate his nerves; yet instead of soothing him, this only made Kili more anxious.

"Your brother is quite ill. You have not been well either, however. How is your breathing? Do your ribs hurt?"

Kili shook his head, unconcerned with his own ailments, but when he was asked again, Kili nodded miserably. He only wanted to know how Fili felt.

"Here, drink this. My friend said it will make that feel much better."

Kili was handed some sort of strange drink, which he reluctantly swallowed if only to get it out of the way so they could move on.

"Just sit for a moment, then we'll talk again," Rómestámo's brother said calmly, holding up a hand when the Dwarfling tried to protest.

He knew what he had just given the dwarfling could have dizzying side effects, so he had to be sure that Kili would not react poorly. He would not have even given it to the dwarfling had Kili's breath not been so strained and forced. Rómestámo's brother knew perfectly well that the dark haired dwarfling was lucky to be alive, and that a straggled breathing pattern was the least of the child's problems, but eliminating one ailment at a time had to be the way to go.

It hadn't been long after Radagast had arrived when it happened. It had been absolutely terrifying, especially after what his brother had told him about the tiny dwarflings.

Radagast had been doing his best with the dark haired one when suddenly the little wizard gave a cry of despair.

"What is it?" Rómestámo had asked, reviving no reply save another cry from the little wizard.

It hasn't been until several healing attempts later and a relieved sigh from Radagast that Rómestámo's brother leaned what had happened and what would come.

It seemed that Kili's breath had again come no more, and his pulse had almost stopped fluttering and pulsing. When Rómestámo learned what danger the dwarfling's life had been in, he went to sit silently in the corner. He did not speak for quite a while and his face had been pale as the children's.

After that, the dwarfling's health slowly got better, except for the swelling which Radagast hoped would die down soon, and the fever which waged war on the dwarfling. Radagast said that this fever singled sickness, not something worse, and that was the reason for the cough. Yet while Kili's health slowly gained ground, Fili's did not.

"Can I talk again?" Kili asked hopefully, reviving a nod from Rómestámo's brother. "Please, then, tell me where my brother is. Please!"

Kili sounded close to tears now, and Rómestámo's brother was surprised when his own brother approached and also knelt in front of the child.

"Please, be calm. It will only make you worse. Your brother is on the bed, see? He is alive." Rómestámo turned the dwarfling as Kili didn't have the strength, and Kili let out something between a sob and a laugh.

Fili's chest hardly moved, and if they hadn't told Kili that his brother was alive, he wouldn't have known.

"Why... Why is he so still?" Kili murmured. It was a stillness beyond sleep. It was a frightening, heart wrenching stillness, and Kili suddenly felt like whimpering and curling in on himself to escape all of this.

"He is very ill," Rómestámo's brother repeated.

"Will he be okay?" Kili croaked, his eyelids drooping, and Rómestámo's brother could only provide a shrug in return.

Kili seemed to be slipping back into unconsciousness, unable to handle any more excitement, but Rómestámo pulled him from his sleep.

"Who is your family?" Rómestámo asked urgently, "Is there anyone looking for you?"

"Mummy," Kili murmured, his eye lids falling shut, "Uncle..."

And then he was asleep.

* * *

"Thorin," Bofur laid a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder, but Thorin jerked away violently.

"No," Thorin repeated. His voice was thick with emotion, but strong and unbreakable nevertheless. "No, they cannot have... I will not accept that they fell in! They are smart; they would see the ice crack. They would know to get off before it was too late."

Thorin's voice broke, and now Dwalin approached.

"Thorin, it is cold. Kili left his knife behind. Do you possibly think they could yet live?"

Thorin spun on Dwalin, his face enraged, "I will not give up on my nephews. If you want to give up, then go ahead. You're right, it is cold; I cannot make you stay out in this weather. I am not going back, however, until I find more evidence of my nephews whereabouts."

Dwalin opened his mouth to say something, but after a moment he closed it, glancing forebodingly at the broken ice.

Seeming to take this as a sign that Dwalin would keep looking, Thorin turned to the other two.

He was about to ask the other dwarves to stay as well, when he glimpsed little Ori shivering next to a sympathetic Bofur, his heart dropped.

Ori was naught but a child himself, barely older than Kili and about the same age as Fili. Thorin's heart, mind, and conscious collided violently, a regrettably nervous lump forming in his throat when he spoke again.

"Bofur, you should take Ori home."

Ori protested weakly about wanting to help, but Bofur could see the deep emotions traveling through Thorin's eyes.

"Thorin," Bofur spoke quietly, "You need more people for a search party. What will you do with only two?"

"Ori needs to be taken home," Thorin repeated, earning a nod from both Dwalin and Bofur.

"Alright, I'll take him home. I can come back quickly and continue to help you search. As long as you stay within the vicinity of the lake I'll be able to find you," Bofur smiled at Thorin, who hesitated.

"Come back with someone. You shouldn't travel through a storm like this alone," Thorin told him, and Bofur nodded agreeably.

"Aye. Come on Ori," Bofur nodded before leading the young dwarf away.

"Really, I can help. I'll be alright!" Ori was heard telling Bofur, but his argument didn't convince anyone of anything considering his violent shivers.

"So, what do you expect to do now?"

Thorin turned to Dwalin, his mouth a thin line.

"They could have walked somewhere, couldn't they?" It was too hard to tell whether the question was meant to be answered realistically, so Dwalin merely nodded once.

"Well, we'd best check the perimeter of the lake, then."

Thorin turned away, trudging through the snow as Dwalin stared after him for a moment before following.

"Thorin," Dwalin spoke once he'd caught up to his friend. "How long can we remain in this level of snow storm? The temperature must be below zero; you must think of your own safety as well."

Thorin spared a moment's glance at Dwalin, not replying to the comment. And yet, even without words, Dwalin knew Thorin's answer.

It was not his own safety that worried Dwalin's old friend; it was that of his nephews.

* * *

Bofur trudged through the snow, Ori hurrying along by his side. They had been following the river to village when Ori let out a soft cry of surprise.

"What is it?" Bofur asked, and Ori pointed silently. Across the river, two unfamiliar men stood. They were both cloaked in blue and appeared to be examining the country side. They turned to speak to one another, and then they began to walk away. Apparently they hadn't noticed the dwarves.

"Where are they going?" Bofur wondered aloud. Could they have any idea of the location of Kili or Fili? It was highly unlikely, and yet there was always the chance...

"We should see where those two and heading off to," Bofur decided, yet he received a tiny frown from Ori.

"How will we get across the river, Mr Bofur?"

Bofur grinned, "I know of an old bridge a little beyond the village. No one uses it anymore, but it'll do if we hurry. Come on!"

The two dwarves rushed along the river's edge, Ori hopping they'd arrive before the strange blue men had disappeared completely.

* * *

**AN:** _Hello :) Well, the usual, casual begging for reviews;) AND just wanted to say: There ya go! The strangers. So, those who said Radagast were correct, as were those few who said the Blue Wizards! If you check up on it, Rómestámo is the name of one of the Blue Wizards. Now, how did he know to show up with Radagast? That's another question, isn't it? Could it be because of wizardy (wizardly?) abilities? And what about Ori, Dwalin, Thorin, and Bofur? How will they find the nephews? Will the old bridge work?!_

_Anyway, thanks again for all the favs, follows, and reviews in general! _


	9. Chapter 9

**AU**: _Here's another chapter to keep the story going! _

Celebrian: Thanks, I tried to capture his character's ways :) And I guess you're about to read soon!

lotrlover: Aw :( Hope it gets fixed soon, I miss your story Bahinh! And duh Kili is most important ;) 100% totally kidding! Poor Fili :'((

* * *

"Thorin listen..."

"We must push on!" The statement- command- ended with a sharp cough, and Dwalin was forced to simply sigh and try again.

"You must realize that we, ourselves, cannot stay in the cold much longer. Dis will be worrying as well. And you, Thorin, are shaking like a leaf."

Thorin bristled, immediately retorting, "And when Bofur returns? He will wonder where we went!"

Dwalin suddenly paused, a sound reaching his ears that Thorin seemed to not have noticed yet.

"Furthermore," Thorin continued, "I will not give up on my nephews."

"Thorin listen!" Dwalin spoke urgently, but misunderstanding, Thorin turned away.

"They have got to be out here somewhere, and we're their only chance of survival!"

"No, I mean _listen_!"

Thorin paused, staring inquisitively at Dwalin, and then he heard it as well.

"It's some sort of canine, that howl," Dwalin spoke softly.

"Wolves," Thorin took a deep breath, "And they cannot be very far off."

* * *

The three wizards sat clustered around the table, their talk soft so as to not disturb the dwarflings.

"I will have to return to the people very soon. My job here is done; just seeing to those trees was enough to ensure safety this winter. Perhaps you should stay here, though, brother. The dwarflings may need your help. The people in the east need one of us, and I shall go."

Rómestámo nodded, "I will return when all is set right. I will help Radagast home as well."

The table lapsed into silence for a moment before Radagast asked, "Who is the uncle? Can you tell?"

"No," Rómestámo shook his head, "I cannot, which is most bothersome. I only know they are both extremely important for a quest. That is enough. They must heal. Do you know if there are villages near here, Morinehtar that they could belong to?"

"There are," the wizard nodded, "But there must be many nephew dwarflings with mums. I must leave, but it was good to see you, Radagast. I hope we meet again before so much time passes. I wish you a safe journey home. Take care of the dwarflings."

Morinehtar stood, spending a moment watching over Fili and Kili, who he'd helped to save, and then he was on his way.

Radagast and Rómestámo sat for a while in silence before Radagast began babbling about some animals in his home forest. This conversation was particularly one sided, and Rómestámo seemed to be growing disinterested when suddenly he sat up perfectly straight. His eyes were alert.

"Wait!" Rómestámo cried, his eyes wide.

"What is it?" Radagast asked, "Yes, the story of Sami the bluebird is interesting, but I do find the ending a bit dull in compression to my next."

A moment later there was a howl from somewhere outside, and Radagast's eyes widened as well. "Wolves!" He cried.

"How far away would you say they are, Radagast? Can you tell? And can you keep us safe from them?" Rómestámo hoped that Radagast's connection with animals would cause him to nod, but Rómestámo was wrong.

"No," the little wizard shook his head, "I don't associate with wolves; too violent! Nasty beasties!"

Another, closer howl awoke Kili, and the dwarfling bolted upright with a gasp. He launched into a fit of coughing, and Radagast hurried to his side.

"There there, dwarfling!" Radagast told Kili, "Still have a temperature, I see. Go back to sleep."

Another howl made Kili want to do anything but sleep, however. His eyes grew wide with fear, and he felt himself tremble just a bit at the spine chilling yowls he remembered being told were wolves. His uncle had told him of many animal noises to be wary about and suddenly he realized that he wished his Uncle Thorin was there to comfort him rather than some little man he didn't know.

Kili's throat burned both from a sudden urge to let his tears of fright (which he was trying so very hard to hold back) flow, and for some other unknown reason. He tried to swallow and it hurt his aching throat so much that tears did well up in his eyes.

"Oh, don't cry tiny dwarfling! We won't let the wolves eat you and your brother for dinner!" Radagast tried to make Kili feel better, but the comment didn't seem to appease the dwarfling's fear. In fact, for a reason Radagast couldn't determine, it seem to upset Kili even more.

"Radagast, can you communicate with wolves at all?" Rómestámo demanded, and the little brown wizard seemed to think hard for a moment.

"Well," he answered after a significant pause, "Yes. I did save Cotton bunny from one once by telling it I'd unleash my sharp beaked owls on them if they didn't stop chasing Cotton."

Rómestámo nodded, pulling a long pipe from his robes and tapping it against his fingers in thought.

"Now then," Radagast turned back to Kili, seeming to forget the wolves. "How do feel now you're not sleeping?"

Kili pointed to his throat, and Radagast nodded.

"Very swollen," Radagast nodded, "We're out of soup. I'm sure Rómestámo can make more while I check on Fili!"

Kili nodded, his thoughts immediately turning to his brother. Kili felt as if his temperature was ten times that of normal, and his throat ached so much he couldn't easily swallow, but in comparison to his worry for Fili, his own illness could have meant little to nothing.

He watched as Radagast stood and approached the bed. Radagast felt Fili's forehead, and then mumbled something to himself.

Moments later, Kili saw a bit of movement, and he felt like rejoicing when he realized Fili was awake.

"WhereamI?" Fili slurred his words, and Radagast went on a small tangent about the local woods.

"Oh," Fili's eyes dropped, but Kili made a desperate sort of gurgled noise that caused Fili to turn his head a little.

"Kili?" Fili murmured, "Isheheretoo?"

Kili could hardly understand his brother's speech, and he tried to talk, but failed.

"Yes, Kili's right here."

"Oh."

Not 'are you alright, not 'is he alright', not even, 'thank goodness.'

It was only one word. One meaningless word. And the tone in which it was spoken was completely apathetic. Kili thought he felt his heart break.

"Would you like me to bring him over to you?" Radagast asked, but Fili's simple shrug only made Kili's heart shatter more.

"Isn't itabit warminhere?" Fili murmured, and Radagst looked even more worried.

"But you're shivering!" Radagast pointed out.

"Oh," Fili repeated.

"Fili?" Kili managed the single word, and Fili spared him only a glance before trying to return to sleep.

Kili shook his head in silent horror. Why did his brother suddenly not care? After everything, his brother couldn't even bother being worried about him?

"Don't fall asleep! Rómestámo will make you soup right away!" Radagst commanded, just before another howl was heard. Fili seemed to not even notice.

Rómestámo, meanwhile, gave a slight sigh of relief.

"The wolves are no longer headed in this direction." Rómestámo told Radagast. "I'll make the soup."

"Why?" Radagast faced his tall friend.

Rómestámo shrugged, adding this and that into the water, when suddenly he froze. Standing slowly, he spoke to Radagast alone.

"They have found a new, easier target."

For some reason, Kili immediately thought of his uncle. He might be out looking in this bad of a storm, mightn't he? Was he the easier target?

Kili's already collapsing world seemed to just get so much more worrisome and terrifying.

* * *

"Here's the old bridge."

Bofur and Ori had arrived at an ancient wooden structure that stretched across the icy water. Ori wasn't sure if he trusted the slightly rotted wood, but he followed the older dwarf toward it none the less.

"Is it safe, Mister Bofur?" the small dwarf asked, and Bofur nodded absentmindedly.

Bofur led the way across it, stopping once or twice when the wood creaked ominously, and then he and Ori reached the other side.

"The two strangers came from that direction. Come on, lad!" Bofur led the way past the frozen river, when something half buried in the snow caught Bofur's eyes.

"Look here!" Bofur picked up a boot and dusted the snow off it. It was an ice skate.

"It's Fili's! He was showing them to me the other day because they were brand new!" Ori declared.

Bofur frowned deeply, wondering why the ice skate was here, left unattended, half buried in the snow, on the wrong side of the lake.

"Why's it over here, Mr Bofur? Did they know about the bridge?"

Bofur glanced over at shivering little Ori, and he could only shrug. A stab of guilt was sent through his chest when he thought about Thorin's demand to bring Ori home.

Bofur pulled off his own hat and handed it to Ori saying, "I don't know, lad, but you should put this on. It'll be good for ya."

"But it's your hat, Mr Bofur!" Ori pointed out, but Bofur only shrugged. Ori put it on.

"Come on. We need to look around here; they could be here somewhere near here. The two strangers seem to have disappeared, but Kili and Fili could be nearby."

Ori followed Bofur as he called out the dwarflings' names. Bofur searched for unusual lumps in the snow that could be the possibly injured brothers. Nothing was found, but more ice skates.

This went on for several minutes until Ori gave a cry of fear.

"Did you hear that, Mr Bofur?" He asked, and Bofur glanced at the young dwarf.

A wolf's howl cut through the wind, and Bofur froze.

"What was that, Mr Bofur?" Ori asked, terrified now, and Bofur took a large breath.

"That, lad, was a wolf. We need to move. It's coming closer."

* * *

**AU:** _Ok, I admit, not as much Fili and Kili in this chapter. Sorry :( There will be more next chapter, I promise :)_

_But still, poor Kili, and what's wrong with Fili?! And who's the wolves after? Thorin and Dwalin, or Ori and Bofur? How will Thorin and Dwalin find the nephews if they're still on the other side of the lake?_

_Reviews make me smile :-) _


	10. Chapter 10

**AU:** _Hello :) So now we'll find out who the wolves are after and all that good stuff! Read on..._

_I'll see you at the bottom_

lotrlover2931- I'm sure he does too, but let's see what happens here... :)

* * *

Kili watched as his brother conversed with the wizard, and finally turned toward him, looking as if he'd just seen him for the first time.

Kili knew better.

After Fili had first awoken and pretended not to care, Kili had struggled to his feet, despite Radagast's warnings.

Both wizards had watched wide eyed as Kili had shook his brother, doing everything he could to keep him awake, yet Fili had pushed him away. Kili had tried to help his brother, and Fili had yelled at him. In desperation, Kili had yanked the sheet from his brother like he had not so many hours before, yet instead of giving a playful glare, Fili had given an animalistic roar which had sent Kili reeling backwards in fear.

Kili's head began pounding after that, and though Radagast had been quick to get him back to bed, Kili's temperature had sky-rocketed.

Now, as he watched Fili, he felt something hurting inside which told him his brother hadn't been in his right mind, and yet Kili's heart ached and wished Fili had never treated him so.

Fili gave the smallest of smiles before swallowing some more soup before Radagast plopped a few herbs in, which Morinehtar had apparently gathered before his departure. Fili took another sip of soup, and then stared at his brother again. Perspiration glistened on the dwarfling's face, and his body trembled.

He looked so ill, and Fili took a deep, shallow breath. After a second deep, shallow breath, Fili spoke his brother's name.

"Kili?" Fili wheezed, and Kili glanced up hopefully.

"Kili?" Fili wheezed again, and Kili nodded. A single glance from Radagast warned Kili not to get up, but still Kili wanted to run to his brother; his poor Fili.

"I'm here!" Kili croaked, and this time it was Fili's turn to do something unexpected. He stood, taking one step toward his brother, before his legs wobbled and he collapsed to the ground.

"Fili!" Kili's stomach dropped when he saw Fili's crumpled form, and Radagast was quick to get Fili back in bed. The damage had been done, however.

Radagast wasn't sure if he'd hit his head, or the effort had been too much, but either way Fili was no longer awake at all. Radagast carefully tucked him back into bed.

Kili's heart pounded after the shock of seeing his brother collapse to the ground, and Radagast was quick to check the dwarfling's forehead.

"You must calm down or your temperature might go up up up again!" Radagast cried, and his upset little voice almost brought a smile to Kili's face. It was only then that he noticed something, or more accurately someone, missing.

"Where's Rómestámo?" Kili asked, receiving a wide eyes glance from the little wizard.

"He's gone to help, and I'm about to follow, but you must not! You stay here!" Radagast commanded, "Ok?"

"Help who?" Kili asked, "Are you leaving us here?"

Radagast nodded, and Kili now noticed that a pack sat near the fire.

"You stay, we will return quickly! Don't leave, your brother can't do that! If he gets worse, give him soup. otherwise, stay where you are!" Kili watched as Radagast headed to the door, and Kili shook his head silently. If his brother got worse? What if _he_ got worse and couldn't help his brother? He didn't know how to care for his brother! He couldn't even get out of bed!

"Why do you both have to leave?" Kili asked nervously, not wanting the little man to abandon them. The little man did seem to want to help them, and had made Fili at least a little better.

"Rómestámo says they're very important and cannot be hurt in any way!"

"Who?" Kili questioned.

"Don't know, don't know! Oh, I must hurry, I feel like it will all go wrong! Don't get up, little dwarfling! Stay warm and safe!"

And then Radagast was out the door leaving Kili alone with his very ill brother.

"Fili?" Kili called weakly across the room, not really expecting an answer, but to his shock Fili's eyes shot open.

"They're gone!" Fili's voice might have been soft as a light morning snow, but it held an edge that worried Kili.

"What?" Kili was baffled, but something about his brother's glazed eyes made him nervous.

"Come on! Come on, Kili! This is our chance! We've got to get out of here! We've got to escape!"

Kili could only stare, awestruck, as Fili swung his legs over the bed and then would have fallen if he hadn't clapped his hand onto the bed frame for support.

"Come on, what are you waiting for? We don't know who these people really are, but they're hiding us here, they are! Let's go!"

Kili slowly shook his head, watching the perspiration grow on his brother's face with a sort of nervous frown.

"Fili, you should be in bed. Radagast says-"

"But we don't know who Radagast is, do we? Do we Kili?"

Kili gulped, almost sure Fili wasn't in his right mind, and he struggled to his own feet, making his way toward the bed.

"Fili," Kili coughed, "You should get back in bed, really! Please? Please Fili, you'll get sick!"

Kili decided to copy Radagast and place a hand on Fili's forehead, but he jerked back his hand quickly.

"Your forehead, it's so hot! I don't think it's supposed to be like that," Kili told his brother nervously.

"Who cares, let's go! They could be robbers, anything!"

"No, please Fili! Get back in bed."

Fili glared at Kili, and watched as his brother tried to help him back into bed, but Fili shoved his brother away, determined that they had to escape this cabin.

Kili tried again, and this time Fili shoved his brother hard, yet he hasn't realized until a moment later how frail his brother had become.

Kili fell to the ground with a cry, and though Fili expected him to get right back up, he didn't.

"Kili?" Fili questioned, "Kili please, let's go! Kili?"

Yet Kili remained laying on the floor.

"Kili?" Fili bent down beside his brother, and he turned him over fearfully. Kili's closed eyes showed that he wasn't awake, and Fili panicked. "Kili, wake up! Please! I'm sorry! Kili?"

Nothing woke the dwarfling, and now Fili knew they wouldn't be able to escape. Instead he carried Kili back to the blanket where he'd been before. Fili may have feigned unconsciousness in front of Radagast mere moment before, but he had a feeling Kili's was genuine.

Laying the blanket gently over Kili, Fili sat beside his brother, bringing the other blanket around himself and hoping for some sort of salvation.

* * *

Bofur and Ori hurried thought the snow, the still falling flakes stinging their eyes. Ori wasn't sure how long it had been since the last wolf call when another sounded when Bofur froze.

"Wait," he whispered, "They are somewhere over there." He pointed to their left, whereas the stream was on their right, and Ori gulped. They were cornered against the stream.

"Come on, keep quite. We'll just have to keep walking," Bofur whispered to Ori. They hadn't gotten far when Ori gave a gasp.

Bofur turned, his bushy eyebrows raised, and then he froze. There was a wolf just coming out from the trees, wild and dangerous, and it licked its lips showing a row of teeth.

"Don't move," Bofur hissed, "Don't move, Ori. I can try to scare them off."

Bofur then launched into such a fit of yelling and stomping that, if Ori hadn't been terrified, he could have laughed.

The wolf also seemed amused. It took one look at Bofur, gave a sort of bark, and then let out another howl.

Ori watched in horror as a whole pack of wolves suddenly emerged from the forest, and suddenly Ori didn't find himself caring much about Bofur's warning.

Ori was running before he could think twice, and only Bofur shouting his name could be heard above the sound of the quickly approaching wolf pack. Ori gave a frightened cry and scrambled for a tree in hopes of climbing it, but to his horror he felt something clamp down upon his boot.

Ori gave a cry of fear and thought he was certainly done for, when something that sounded like a clap of thunder roared through the air.

He looked up fearfully to see a man dressed all in blue standing next to him, a staff placed between him and the wolves.

The wolves stared at the man in blue, and then seemed to be strongly considering advancing again. The man in blue banged the bottom his staff upon the ground, which held the wolves at bay, though they didn't leave.

Ori whimpered pitifully, and this only seemed to spur the wolves on. Ori wasn't sure how long this tall, blue man could keep them from attacking.

One of the larger wolves was creeping forward, when suddenly a little voice yelled, "Stop that!"

The wolves glanced to the side, and one of them growled.

"No I said! I don't care if you are hungry, don't eat these dwarves!"

Another growl.

"Nasty temper! Two can play at that game!" Then the little man that the voice was coming from have a growl, this seemed to upset the wolves.

"No, not even that! Don't make me use my staff!"

The little man held up a staff which held a faint glow, and the wolves shrunk back further.

"Yes, see I do have it! Be gone, this little one is not on your menu!"

The little man gave a pout and the wolves slunk off, giving a final backward glare.

The man in blue helped Ori stand, and then checked him for injuries.

"You're alright," he told the tiny dwarf, "You're just frighted and a little scratched. I understand."

"Who're you? Where's Bofur?" Ori asked and the two men lead him back to Bofur who was just picking himself out of the snow.

"Bofur!" Ori hurried to his side, but Bofur waved him off.

"I'm alright lad, just bruised is all. Who're these?"

"We're..." The man in blue hesitated, "We're friends. My name is Rómestámo and this is a good friend of mine."

"We don't have long, we must get back!" The man in brown told the two dwarves, "We really don't have long!"

"You're the wizard?" Bofur's jaw dropped, "Well by my beard it's a pleasure! Name's Bofur, and this is Ori. You haven't happened to have seen two dwarflings running around by any chance?"

Rómestámo was completely surprised by Bofur's question, but his heart soared.

"You're their uncle?" Rómestámo guessed, but Bofur shook his head.

"Nah, but you have seen them?"

"Yes, and we must hurry back to them!" Radagast nodded, "Right immediately!"

Bofur's grin spread across his whole face, but then he became thoughtful.

"How'll we tell their uncle if we follow you, he's out looking, you see."

Rómestámo shrugged and spoke with a sigh. "You must chose to come now or leave us; we have no more time for talk."

"We've gotta tell Mr. Thorin they're okay!" Ori cried, and Bofur nodded.

"That we do, lad. Is there no other way?"

"You could look with them while I go see the little dwarfs!" Radagast suggested, and Rómestámo hesitated before nodding.

"Alright," he agreed, "Yes, we'll look for Thorin. Thorin Oaskenshild?"

"How'd you know?" Bofur gasped.

"Wizards have their ways," Rómestámo supplied, "Come."

The two groups then split apart, Radagast heading back to the cabin.

* * *

Thorin and Dwalin were walking near the stream edge, listening nervously to the calling of the wolves, terrible scenarios passing through their minds.

'What if they're after Fili and Kili?' Thorin's dreaded thoughts made his breaths strangled. 'What if my nephews are the targets of wolves?'

It wasn't long after the cries started when there was a sudden pause in the cries. Both dwarves stood still, wondering why, and then both Thorin's and Dwalin's hearts stopped completely.

A cry that sounded like Ori cut through the air, coming from the other side of the river, and then Bofur's unmistakable shout followed it.

"Ori!" Bofur yelled, before the howls and barks of a wolf attack made both Thorin and Dwalin rush to the stream edge.

"Thorin?" Dwalin turned to Thorin for guidance, but Thorin only shook his head in shock.

What were the two doing over there in the first place?

"Thorin!" Dwalin repeated, and Thorin quickly snapped back into reality.

"We've got to get across the stream! We've got to help!" Thorin commanded, "But we've got no real weapons!"

"And no real way across," Dwalin pointed out.

Another cry from Ori forced Thorin into a rash decision.

The uncle dwarf strode forward and bit back a shout as he plunged one leg into the stream, and then the other.

"Are ye crazy?" Dwalin called after him, but the uncle in him wouldn't let Thorin leave the tiny dwarf in danger if he could do anything in the slightest about it.

Moments later, Thorin heard Dwalin enter the stream behind him.

Thorin was almost swept off his feet from the current, he had to fight to keep his head above the stream, and the ice water cut through him like a knife, but his face was no less determined when he was almost to the other side. It was then that Ori's cries were silent, and this only made Thorin more frightened and determined.

He pulled himself out of the stream, shivering as he never had before in all his years, and Dwalin was soon beside him.

Dwalin was larger, and perhaps less effected by the cold, but Thorin had to fight hard to keep his legs under him.

"Come on," he growled, yet he almost fell to the ground with the first step.

Dwalin made no move to help, knowing he'd only injure the proud dwarf's pride, and Thorin silently thanked him; yet the next step was no less forced.

"Come on," Thorin repeated, forcing his legs forward, and Dwalin followed cautiously, ready to catch Thorin if he really did fall into the snow.

The two dwarves searched the river bank and nearby forest for Ori, Bofur, wolves, or any sign of where they might be. It didn't take long to see where a scuffle might have occurred, yet not a drop of blood littered the ground.

There were no dwarves or wolves present, and it unnerved the two older dwarves more than anything else.

"Where are they?" Dwalin tried to hide the shock in his voice, but Thorin could tell that he wasn't alone in his fears.

"I don't understand any of this, but I do know that we now have 4 lost dwarves on our hands; that and Dori and Nori will never be able forgive me if anything happens to their brother." Thorin paused, whispering the last sentence. "I'll never be able forgive myself if I don't find my nephews."

* * *

**AU:** _Hello :) So obviously this isn't the end yet, but we're nearing the last few chapters. Idk how many more, could be as many as 4-5; not sure. Just thought I'd put that out there and also say: I'm writing another one! Not literally another Shivers, but I'm coming up with ideas in my head for another hurt/comfort story with youngish Fili and Kili. It probably won't be posted until Shivers is done, though. _

_91 comments? Thank you all so much! Let's see if we can make it 100 shall we? ;) _


	11. Chapter 11

**AU:** _Hello :) Sorry I didn't update last weekend! For those of you who read Siren's Song, you know that I had my school prom, and those of you who don't, you know now! It was fun, and now hopefully I'll be back to regular updates again! _

Guest: You were the lucky 100 reviewer! Here's the update :-)

Lotrlover2931: Thanks bahinh!

* * *

Thorin and Dwalin searched the area, coming up with nothing of any use.

"Thorin, Bofur and Ori couldn't have simply disappeared, or got taken by wolves without bloodshed. It was not wolves that took them, though I can't say why they have gone without a trace," Dwalin sighed.

"Look here," Thorin pointed to something in the snow, "It could be a track. The wind has disturbed it, but it appears fairly fresh. It's too large to be Ori's, but Bofur's perhaps? I'm sure my nephews can't be over here on this side of the river, but these prints must be better to follow than nothing. At least it's a lead to someone."

"Aye, come on."

The two dwarves trekked through the snow, until they glimpsed something dark up ahead. It shocked them to realize it was a cabin nestled into the trees.

"Could they have found shelter?" Dwalin wondered aloud, and Thorin pointed out that the tracks lead to the door.

Cautiously, they approached the cabin, and Thorin put his ear to the door. For a moment, all was silent, and then, to his absolute horror, he heard a terrified and desperate shriek.

It wasn't only the tone of the scream that made his heart stop, it was the fact that he recognized the voice. What the voice said made it all so much worse.

"Let go of my brother, leave us alone! Leave him alone!"

Upon any other circumstance, Thorin would have paused to think out a more developed plan, yet not this time.

The voice was that of his eldest nephew, and Thorin could only think awful thoughts of whatever might be happening to the younger dwarfling. And so, he didn't think. Instead he bodily rammed the door open and, snatching his hand-knife from his belt, Thorin prepared himself for whatever nightmare had befallen his nephews inside.

* * *

Radagast returned to the cottage in good spirits. They had finally found some friends of the dwarflings, perhaps they could go home to their frightened families soon! He pushed open the door, and then froze.

Both Kili and Fili were collapsed on the ground, Kili's head in Fili's lap. Fili's head shot up when Radagast entered, and Fili shrank back from the little wizard.

"How'd you do that?" Radagast's eyes widened, "You moved away from the bed! Very bad! You go back and sleepy, little dwarf!"

"No, I'm going to help my brother no matter what you and that other person tell me! Kili needs help!"

"Yes, I see he isn't awake any more, though he was before. You need sleep too!"

Radagast approached the tiny brothers, placing a hand on Fili's brow to check his temperature. Fili jerked backwards, a snarl on his lips, and Radagast paled.

"Very bad indeed! It's so high, you go sleep little dwarf!"

"No, we aren't listening to you anymore, whoever you are! Kili and I are better off getting well without you! You leave us alone!"

Radagast appeared confused, cocking his nervously head to the side, observing Fili like he was a rabid animal that was fading away too fast.

"No," Radagast's eyes grew sad and even more worried, "I help you!"

Fili pulled his brother's sleeping form away from Radagast, his eyes completely untrusting and vicious, gleaming with fever.

"Oh dear, oh dear. I will have to use the ointment, tonic, magical healing thing. And saving it for a special occasion too! Why oh why! I will fetch it, it's just over there."

Radagast pointed to a table, and Fili observed him nervously.

"I'm not taking any magic! I know what harm bad magic can do! I've heard about it in my village, and I know you're not up to any good! Uncle will come for us, and he'll save us from this place you're holding us captive! Uncle! Uncle! He'll come!"

"Captive? No no no no, little dwarf, here you just take this..."

Radagast got the medicine near Fili, but Fili shied away. Kili moaned, though he still appeared to be asleep.

"Look, I must get your brother to bed..." Radagast set aside the medicine, accepting that Kili could be helped before his brother, yet when he lifted the little brunette, Fili snarled with a cry of horror. Fili's mouth opened wide, his cry loud and grating against the little wizard's ears, yet Radagast took advantage of the situation and poured the medicine down Fili's throat, Fili swallowing it before he knew what he was doing. Once again Fili snarled, yanking Kili from Radagast.

"Let go of my brother, leave us alone! Leave him alone!"

Radagast shook his head, wishing the medicine would hurry up and take effect, when the door slammed open.

Radagast turned to face the door, and was surprised to see a larger dark haired dwarf, his infuriated eyes fixed on the dwarflings' forms and his aggressive stance made him appear quite threatening. Behind him, another large dwarf appeared, each grabbing little knives from their belts.

"What have you done to my nephews!" the dwarf growled, and Radagast's eyes widened.

"Oh, you are their uncle! I'm glad you've come for them-" Radagast began nervously, unsure why the adult dwarf appeared so angry. Radagast was interrupted by Fili, however, and the uncle grew only angrier.

"Uncle!" Fili cried with his strained voice, "Save us! This bandit or thief has been holding us captive and Kili is unconscious, and he's given me dark magic! Help!"

Moments later, the medicine took effect, and Fili's eyes rolled back in his head before he fell limp on the ground, unconscious. Radagast was glad that Fili would finally get a good, healing rest, yet this did nothing to make the uncle less hostile. In fact, this caused both uncle and other large dwarf to rush the little wizard with livid cries, weapons held into the air.

"Oh!" Radagast jumped back, "You will injure your nephews! Stop this, I help!"

It was true that the little man didn't seem particularly like a thief or bandit, but Thorin knew that he must be more than he appeared for Fili to be so terrified, and so Thorin and Dwalin restrained the little man and prepared for him to fight back with dark magic or dangerous, hidden weapons.

"Alright, what have you done to my nephews?" Thorin growled once he and Dwalin were sure that the little man couldn't release himself from Dwalin's grasp.

The little man blinked in shock, "I helped!" He insisted.

"Look, we've got to help them, and we've no time for games! What's wrong with 'em?" Dwalin's voice was harsh, though inside he was afraid both for Thorin, and his nephews. As if voicing this worry, Dwalin said, "If it's not curable, you'll be in for a world of hurt!"

"Uncle?"

The voice was so soft that Dwalin seemed to miss it entirely, yet Thorin stiffened, almost afraid to let even an ounce of hope begin to bloom inside of him.

Gently turning, Thorin's heart soared, and he dropped to his knees beside his younger nephew. Cupping Kili's face in his hands, Thorin lifted Kili's face so his eyes could look into his own.

"Uncle... You came when Fili called..."

Kili's voice drifted off, and Thorin nodded, trying to keep all emotion out of his voice.

"Of course I came, and I'm going to get you and your brother out of this place."

"He hurt me. He pushed me and he hurted me, but he didn't mean it... Right uncle, he didn't mean it?"

Thorin shook his head, slightly confused, yet Kili looked so pleading that Thorin shook his head as comfortingly as he was able.

"I'm glad, uncle. You'll take care of him, I know you will."

Kili then slipped back into whatever dream land he'd only just emerged from, and Thorin let Kili's fall back onto the pillow. Standing, Thorin's eyes narrowed.

"How?" Thorin growled, "How did you hurt him? What have you done to them?"

Radagst shook his head, unsure how to make the large dwarves understand, and he cringed backwards as Thorin approached, his mouth drawn down into a terrible scowl.

* * *

The blue wizard lead Bofur and Ori down the river, soon reaching the bridge.

"This is where you crossed?"

Bofur nodded once, and the group of three stepped onto the old bridge.

"Hm, appears that you need a new bridge," Rómestámo turned to the older dwarf, "Or perhaps you don't often go this way?"

"Aye, there's rarely need for crossing up this way and there's another bridge on the other side of town," Bofur hurried after the wizard, and all seemed to be going well, until Rómestámo stiffened.

"Something is wrong," he murmured, "Something has gone wrong. Something is very, very wrong."

Ori, startled by the wary tone of voice, edged closer to Bofur, who felt as if he could offer little comfort.

"Er, what would that be, exactly, that's, er, 'gone wrong'?"

Rómestámo closed his eyes and shifted his weight before shaking his head.

"Something unexpected, it's... I can't say exactly, it's not right..."

"How would you know of anything's gone wrong anyway?" Bofur laughed nervously, "Ya can't know for sure.""

"I can know more than you realize, Master Bofur, and something has gone wrong. I think it wise to return to the cottage and check up on my friend before continuing our search for Thorin Oakensheild."

"But Mr Thorin'll be real mad about us not telling him where Fili and Kili are," Ori pointed out, yet Bofur held up a hand.

"It can't take long to check back, we'll go for Thorin after. Don't you worry, Ori, we'll tell him soon enough."

There was something in Rómestámo's voice, or perhaps it was the ominous expression in his eyes, that sent a stab of worry into the normally optimistic dwarf; Bofur was suddenly very afraid.

"Come, we mustn't dawdle."

Rómestámo was quick on his feet, and Bofur and Ori found themselves running to keep up. Ori was panting by the time the group had the cabin even within their sight, and at this point it was only Rómestámo that was still running.

"Look, Ori," Bofur stopped, hands planted firmly against his knees, his chest heaving, "We can see the cabin, let's stop here until we catch our breaths, then we'll go up to the wizard lad."

"But Mr Bofur, what if the wolves come back?"

"I'd prefer a wolf to suffocation, currently."

Ori nodded, attempting to catch his own breath. It wasn't until a shout from Rómestámo that his heart skipped a beat, and his stomach suddenly dropped like rain from a turbulent sky.

* * *

**AU:** _Hello, hope you enjoyed, and feel free to comment :-) Thanks so much for all the comments on the last chapter!_

**_IMPORTANT:_**_ So, this story is reaching the end, though we still have a few chapters left. Still, I've been planning on what I'll be writing after this, and so I've made a poll for all of you to vote on. It has a brief description of each story, so I'd be super happy if ye all go vote on which story you'd rather see me write. To get to the poll, go to my profile and look at the very top. You will see the poll and a button that says "Vote Now"._


End file.
